You're Worth It
by BrightShiningEyes
Summary: What would happen if you told someone how much they really meant to you? How much would change in the long run, and would it be worth it? Marshall and Fionna both have their own internal demons they must sacrifice to be together. Marshall's being literally. Rated M- sexual content, language, possibly violence.
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings

**Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings**

* * *

Marshall woke with a start. His body was hot and drenched with sweat. He only wakes this way whenever he has that damn dream. The dream that he hates the most, and leaves him so confused of why he is having it. It leaves him out of breath and causes the start of his panic attacks. They are short, and small, but they still leave him speechless.

The dream usually consists of him in complete darkness, running and running, unable to find an escape. It's ionic how the Vampire King from the Nightosphere itself could fear anything, but this is something so unreal and frightening. It reminds him of how he is supposed to be. A blood sucker that has no sympathy or limits. It's his punishment for choosing to leave the hell which he belong in. a constant reminder of the easy non-animalistic life he chose. He has to pay for bending the rules by having this one dream once every month.

Marshall Lee is an Abadeer, meaning his mother is the one and only ruler of the Nightosphere. He is supposed to rule that wretched place one day. Little does his mother know, he doesn't plan on it. But how could someone possibly run from something along the lines of that? That's the trick question, you can't. He cannot escape who he is and what he was born for.

If Marshall could honestly choose, he would stay forever in the Land of Aaa. He would settle down, maybe make that cute little adventuress bunny his finally. He has had an interest in the human for a few years now. Being he is nineteen forever, (actually being 1000) and her being seventeen now.

The thought of telling her his feelings makes his stomach flip in uncertainty. He honestly worried of being rejected. Fionna was something special, a once in a lifetime kind of girl. Then he was him. He nearly certain they wouldn't be returned. What would he do then? He couldn't stand for her to be with Gum-wad or Flame-brain. That just couldn't work. She needed to be taken care of. She needed a King.

Today they had plans to hang out at his place, was it normal if that he was excited? I mean c'mon, he was part demon, this little blonde bunny shouldn't affect him so much. It was nearly 9:30, she would be here at noon. This place was needing a quick tidy up, he had to shower, and grab some movies from the shelf. He could do that in two and a half hours, right?

**_Time lapse-11:30_**

Thirty minutes. The house was clean, the movies were laid out on the table, now all he had left to do was shower.. Shower! He had to hurry, what if she came early?

Marshall Lee flew to his bathroom as soon as he could, stripped off his clothing, and stepped into a hot shower. He scrubbed himself clean, washed his dark raven hair so it smelled good, turned the water off, and stepped out. He just wrapped a towel around his waist then realized he needed to get some clothes to wear. They were just washed and in the dryer.

Marshall had just stepped out and into the hallway and was walking to the laundry room, when he realized out of the corner of his eyes he saw the precious blonde sitting on his sofa patiently. He was still in his towel and dripping wet.

Fionna smiled, then realized his attire, then blushed. _'Wait, she's blushing?' he thought. _Marsh didn't have time to process the different things that could possibly mean, so he decided to use his manners. So he smiled saying, "Hey, short-stuff. Whatcha doing here early?"

* * *

_Ending of Chapter One!_ Please **review**, ideas, comments, anything. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings Grow

**Chapter Two: Feelings Grow**

* * *

He stood there in nothing but a white damp towel, little did he know, it caused her to melt on the inside. Of course, Fionna couldn't say anything, Marshall being her guy friend and all. She would never forgive herself if she ruined what they had already.

It was her turn to reply, she couldn't just stand there blushing at him like an idiot all afternoon. He must think she was such a wad right now. "Oh, sorry if this is a bad time, I know I am a bit early. I was already near so I decided to come on over…. Err- hey, Marsh? Do you maybe want to put some clothes on," she replied to his earlier question. He just chuckled while replying, "You sure bunny? You seem to like it seeing that blush on your face."

Fionna wasn't sure how to get her way out of this one, so she just looked to the floor, her face now a deep scarlet. He just decided against torturing her anymore, despite how fun it was. He floated to the laundry room, picking out a pair of dark jeans, and a grey and black striped v-shirt and putting them on.

Marshall couldn't help but keep the image of her blushing because of him being in nothing but a towel. He soon felt himself harden. '_Great, not now,' thought Marshall._ He then walked back to the living room, hoping his hardness wasn't noticeable.

Fionna was already back and cozy on the couch with a bowl full of strawberries in her lap. His favorite two things. He made put in the first comedy film and made himself comfortable next to her. He couldn't help but glance over and watch as she concentrated on the movie but at the same time sucked on a strawberry. He pictured that being his member instead of the red berry. He began hardening even more at the sexual fantasies. He had to stop or occupy his mind. he reached over plucking the fruit from her mouth and sucking the red out fully, leaving it grey. Fionna squealed in surprise, "Hey, I was eating that!" Marshall just laughed, replying, "Sorry, Fi. You gotta learn to share with the King." He just received a rude glance and her blue eyes rolling his direction.

**_1 ½ hours later.._**

Eventually, the adventuress fell asleep on Marshall's lap, while he had his hand on her head and was stroking her long blonde locks. _'This feels so right. Like this is how it should be, her being all mine. Sleep good, my little bunny.'_

Fionna woke in black satin sheets, she started getting nervous because she forgot where she was. She slowly remembered she was at Marsh's house, then she smiled and layed her head back down on his pillow. Woah, stop. His pillow.. _'That means it's his bed that I am in!' _She shot forward in the bed, she checked the time, 8:46. How long was she asleep, and where the hell was Marshall Lee?

She slowly stood up and walked to the living room when she began to hear singing. It was his beautiful deep voice singing a he strummed his axe bass. She absolutely loved it when he sang. She stopped short around the corner to see him on the sofa facing the opposite way from her. She decided to stop and admire his singing. She began listening.

_"How am I supposed to tell you,_

_how I really feel?_

_How will you take it?_

_I know you'll find no appeal_

_Oh, you're worth it all, _

_every last bit…"_

Fionna gasped aloud at the lyrics. Was that how he truly felt? He always writes songs about his emotions, so it's about someone.

He heard her, and turned around. As soon as their eyes met they both couldn't help but blush. He broke the heated silence by saying, "So, when did you wake sleeping bunny?"

* * *

_That's Chapter Two._ Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Truth Be Told

**Chapter 3: Truth Be Told**

* * *

"How long was I out?" asked Fionna. Marshall had to think about it, well she fell asleep half way through the movie, and has been sound asleep ever since. "About 5 to 6 hours, I'd have to say, you were out like a light. But it's fine, you're cute when you're sleeping, bunny," Marshall replied. She just responded with a light blush and giggle.

Fionna realized that it was getting late and she should head home.  
"Do you want me to fly you home, little bunny?" Marshall asked.  
It was extremely beautiful outside tonight, all the stars were shining.  
"Could we maybe walk? It's so nice out," she asked him.

"As you wish, Fi." he then replied.  
They began walking to the tree house in the cool night air. There is a light breeze flowing, causing there hair to sway to the side as they walk.

Marshall decides he should say something, "You know, to be completely honest.. You look really beautiful tonight."

Fionna's heart flipped in surprise to his compliment._ 'Did Marshall really just say that to me, or am I dreaming?' she asked herself._

She was taken by such surprise, "What..?" Her response caused him to blush, looking down at his feet. _'Gosh I'm such an idiot. Why would I even try, what made you tell her that!? Way to fucking go, dude.' Marshall told himself._

"Did you just compliment me?" Fionna asked him smiling. He replied back with, "Well yeah, I just spoke my mind. I think you look amazing"

The butterflies were flying around in her stomach now, scattering every where making her heart beat faster and faster. "What makes you think that?" she asked him curiously.

He was going in for it. He was going to grow a pair, and speak his mind. "Truth be told, I've liked you for a few years. I think you're so awesome, Fi. You're strong and sweet, you make me laugh on the days I feel like dying again. I know you might think it's weird and all, but it's how I feel about you. Look, I understand if you don't feel the same, I mean me being the way I am. I can't compare to you, in any way." Marshall said, pouring out all his feelings for her in such a rush, wanting to get it out before he lost all his courage.

Fionna, stopped walking and began to stand there just staring at him awestruck. She didn't know what to say. He just told her what she has dreamed of hearing for years.

She couldn't stand it anymore, so she sided with her instincts. She crashed her lips to his, wanting to use that to explain how she felt. He kissed her back hard, sliding his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan in response. His tongue roamed her mouth forcing her to take a fistful of his hair. There tongues began intertwining in pleasure.

They both pulled back for air, panting from the sensation. The kiss felt so right, a spark that was rare was left on the lining of their lips.  
"Marshall, why didn't you tell me all of this sooner?" she panted. He was left speechless from the kiss.

'Did that really just happen? Please tell me this is real. I can't be dreaming. Please...' Marshall thought to himself. He finally replied by saying, "I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same and everything would change. I couldn't ruin our friendship. Please tell me you feel the same?" As if their make out session she just started wasn't enough to answer.

She giggled replying, "I've felt the same for a long time." He was so happy, he picked her up spinning her around in a circle while laughing.

They eventually made it back to the tree house after talking about their feelings for each other and how long they've felt that way. Every thing was falling together now. In that moment, nothing could hurt them, it was as if they were infinite. As if they could finally be happy. They were missing gears that had to be put together to work properly.

They arrived at her doorstep. "Well, I guess this is goodnight, little bunny. Sweet dreams." he told her while kissing her forehead. She smiled telling him sweet dreams in return. She got on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Marshall told her. She nodded in return. He flew back to his house, stripped of his clothes and putting on some boxers to sleep in, then laid in bed. His pillow smelled like her, it had a warm sweet vanilla scent. He just chuckled while thinking of the little bunny. Well, now his little bunny.

For once in his lifetime, he couldn't wait for the sun to rise.

* * *

_Ending of Chapter 3_. What do you think should happen next? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Insecurities

**Chapter Four: Insecurities**

* * *

Fionna woke up in a start, leaving her in quick breaths and sweaty sheets. She laid her head back down on her pillow, breathing heavy and closing her eyes shut. She had one of those dreams that she was falling, and right before she hit the ground she awoke with a gasp of fear. She checked the clock, 6:14 in the morning. She groaned in displeasure and got up and headed to the bathroom.

She stopped in front of the mirror and looked into it. All she could see was an insecure, curvy bodied, blonde girl. What could the Vampire King possibly see in her? She couldn't even compare to him. _'What does he honestly see in me?' she thought to herself._ For the life of her, she couldn't understand what it was. She decided not to question to the point where she became in a emotionally-induced coma, and dropped it, for now at least.

She was still sweating from that dream, so she decided to just shower. She pulled open the shower curtain, turned the water on to hot, and stripped of her clothing.

She then walked back to the mirror looking at herself in her own naked form. She just stared at her body, starting at her face, to her collarbones (showing to the point where they are noticeable-not bulging), breasts (a mere C-cup), stomach (considered flat-not perfect), her hips (having a major dipped-curve underneath her ribcage), down to her vagina (which is always shaved-due to a pet peeve of hers), then to her thighs (a tad larger than average, leaving a barely-there gap). She knew she could never please him the way he would her. She simply wasn't good enough, Fionna the "bunny" or "adventuress" simply wasn't sexy in the way she needed to be for the half demon. She pictured him wanting a stick-model type of girl whom is perfect in just about every way, which she would never be, she just wasn't built that way.

All this down-talking herself got her thinking, then the thinking got her to remembering, whether she wanted to relive the memory or not.

~She had a flashback of whenever she was thirteen and just going through the teen stages..

_'She remembered one of the prettiest girls in the candy village called her "fat" and a "boyish chubby bunny." Cake always told her not to believe it, that the girl clearly couldn't see real beauty and she was only jealous of young Fionna, but she never fully believed it. I mean, it's not like she didn't want to believe, it's just, what if that girl was right? What if that's how everyone else saw her as well? What if Cake was just being a good older sister, and doing her job, just lying to her to spare her feelings? What if she was just that weird chubby girl with a bunny hat, and that's all she ever will be?'_

_End of flashback~_

She then took one long lasting glance to the mirror again, she couldn't stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks. She then realized she needs to be the strong adventuress she makes herself out to be, so she wiped the tears away quickly, not even wanting to see her own self cry. She then forced herself to smile, thinking it would cheer her up. It didn't work.

She then stepped in the shower, letting the hot water run down her back. She washed her long blonde hair with her vanilla shampoo, then put in conditioner, letting it soak out the tangles so she could easily brush her thick golden hair.

Fionna loved taking long showers, she felt that it didn't just physically cleanse her, but emotionally too. Sometimes she would even sing to clear her head. Ever since Cake moved out with Mochro, she had the place to herself. It was nice at times, but she always missed her sister. There is no way Fionna would tell Cake how much she missed her though, her cat was more than happy with her life now and that's all that mattered. Cake had to grow up and move on, just like she needed to. It's not like the cat wouldn't see her human baby sister again, she came and visited randomly when she had free time.

Her sister encouraged her to meet a nice guy, get married, maybe even have some little adventurers of her own one day. (Only if he was first approved by Cake, of course.) Honestly, Fionna hoped that she would find herself a nice husband someday too, but for now, hope was all she had on that subject.

She then began to think of Marshall. How perfect he was, he had everything. The looks, a sense of humor, musically talented, and especially, a kick ass personality. He always teased her about how she was so called 'in love with him.'  
The funny thing that he didn't understand, she really was in love with him. The sight of him, the thought of him, and even the mention of his name. It had always been a secret, though. _"He's a King, he wouldn't even think of you that way, just keep dreaming, Fi." she always told herself._

Last night was the night when that theory changed, and she could tell that this was only the beginning.

* * *

_Ending of Chapter 4: Insecurities. _Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet As Sugar

**Chapter Five: Sweet As Sugar**

* * *

The new couple decided the Candy Kingdom was their daily destination. Visiting the colorful village was always entertaining. Fionna thought so because there was always something going on. While Marshall thought so because everything was so happy that it was hilariously fake, no village could possibly be so sweet.

They walked side by side, a little closer than everyone else would usually see. Marshall held his umbrella high, of course the young Vampire King intimidated the small candy townsfolk. He just looked at them with an evil glare, hissing very once in a while, laughing at their reactions of terror. Sometimes you can embrace your evil.

They decide they'd see what Gumball was up to. He's always baking or doing some weird science experiment thing. But know one could deny, the guy was wicked smart.

_Fionna used to have the biggest crush on that wad when she was younger. She would always be crushed from his rejection. She just couldn't open her eyes and see the vampire was always there to catch her, hoping she would notice him._

_Marshall has always thought he was the biggest douche of them all. He thinks so highly of himself, as if he is the greatest thing out there. The evil teen used to always despise him secretly, partially for what he did to his little bunny, the other half for just being a preppy prick. He would usually laugh at the "royal highness," acting sarcastic around him and causing havoc to his Kingdom made of Candy._  
_Those were the times when Fi thought she loved him, that he was the one for her. Eventually, Marshall decided to just ignore the hatred for him. They were both royal and needed to be mature._

They arrived at the Candy Castle, simply waving to the guards as they opened the huge gingerbread doors for their entrance. After entering, they spotted the Candy Prince in the main hall, sorting through some frosted cupcakes. He looked up, seeing Fionna and smiling wide, he then looked next to her, noticing the Vampire King and rolling his eyes. Gumball then returned back to sorting the treats.

_'Well isn't he as sweet as sugar. thought Marshall in disgust.'_  
Fionna decided she should start a conversation, so she spoke up, "Umm, hey Gumball. Whatcha up to?" This caused him to look back up giving the vampire a quick look of disapproval, then turning his attention to her. "I'm sending out cupcakes to all the royalty of Aaa. I have to make sure they are all color coated correctly and sprinkled nicely." answered the Pink Prince.

Marshall was sick. 'How could he be so organized and sugary all the fucking time? Doesn't he get tired of his sweet obsessed self?'

"Sounds fun, I guess." Fionna replied to him with a smile.  
"Not very, but maybe you could help me and change that?" he asked her, then looking at the vampire and scoffing. As if he was a dog that could be shooed off.  
Marshall had enough, "If you've got something to say Gummy, spit it out already." he hissed back.  
Gumball was distraught from his comment, "Excuse you, Marshall Lee, I think you aren't clear of who you are talking to." This comment caused Marshall's eyes to dilate in anger, "I swear you preppy candy kid, I will slay your ass faster than you can say 'pink'."

Fionna wasn't going to allow this any longer, "Okay, STOP! The both of you, this is ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry Fionna, but some people need to learn real manners and realize when they aren't wanted," said Gumball. "Now how about you just head back to your dark little cave and leave me and Fi to frost?" Gumball said while pointing a pink candy finger towards the King. Marshall opened his mouth wide showing his fangs and replying, "BITE ME, Gum-wad."

Fionna decided this clearly wouldn't be settled, not today at least. They both had a problem with one another, and there was nothing she could do or say to fix it. She grabbed Marshall's hand and headed out of the castle.

Marshall knew he had won that fight. There was no way he was letting that preppy jerk make him look stupid in front of his Fionna. In the last moments before they closed the doors behind them, Marshall Lee turned his head back to look at Gumball, with a loud hiss and narrowed eyes.

* * *

Ending of Chapter 5: Sweet As Sugar. Please review of what you think so far! Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: The Demon In Me

**Chapter Six: The Demon In Me**

* * *

After Marshall and Fionna split ways and went home, he came home and sat on his bed. He reached underneath his bed, pulling out a wooden box with a silver amulet hidden inside. In it's center there was a red ruby, this amulet was what he wore once he was born a vampire. It reminded him of what he was. He kept it hidden for that very reason.

Marshall was a demon from the most evil place. From a hell called the Nightosphere. His mother ruled it, being the Queen of Demons. Marshall wasn't near close to being as evil as he was born to be. He should suck blood, kill for the hell of it, have no mercy, and regret nothing.

He should take over the Nightosphere, inherit his mothers' throne, and rule. That's what he was made to do.

The problem is, that's not what he wants to do. He doesn't want to be a monster. He knows for a fact that he is evil, that's a fact of life, mainly death. He knows that no matter how much he wants to, he cannot possibly escape it.

He is the one and only King of Vampires. A cruel species that only thinks of themselves, isn't made to fall in love with someone, but to fall in love with killing someone.

He remembers when he was first became a vampire, and couldn't control himself. The blood lust was all he thought about. It took until he was 400 years old, to get where he is today. Living a contained life of 600, so far.

He knows he can control himself now, but he worries of what Fionna thinks. As long as he has known her, he has been sucking red, and in control, he knows he won't lose his senses from her. He just can't, it's been too long.

Marshall Lee Abadeer is destined to rule the Nightosphere someday. The legend says, once the vampire gains all of his animalistic senses, he will be chosen to rule as a reward. His mother used to tell him how proud he should be of his gift, getting to rule that hell, that he was special.

She would peer into him with those black eyes of hers, causing his knees to buckle in fear. A mother shouldn't cause their own child to feel that way. The mother should nurture her child, coo the fear away. But not in the Nightosphere, no loving emotions were shown. Mostly because the creatures cannot feel anything but pain, anger, and fear.

Marshall was different, he could actually feel. He had changed over the years making him want to love. He wants to find a wife, and maybe even have kids one day. Of course he would have to change her, and that made him feel guilty. He would have to force her to live forever, and there were bonuses, but also downsides that we all know. (Those were explained all above.)

Immortality had it's benefits, but then again, would you want to live forever? Cheating death and being secreted to evil would be your path. That's why he hated being evil.

That's the enigma of his life, he cannot run from what he is. It's an endless maze of bad.

* * *

Ending of Chapter 6: The Demon In Me. Reviews, maybe? Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Heat

**Chapter Seven: Midnight Visit**

* * *

Marshall put the amulet back in its box, playing it back under his bed. He laid his head down on his pillow, seeking rest. He just stared at the ceiling, thinking of their day. Thinking of how he should've just kicked Gum-wad's ass. He should've stood up for himself, it's not like he wasn't more than capable.

The only thing that held him back was his emotions. Which seemed to be all that's holding him back these days. He didn't want Fionna to see the monster in him come out. I mean, it's not like she hasn't seen him like that before, but they were together now. He couldn't scare her off or lose her now.

There was no way he was going to sleep with all this on his mind. He checked the clock, 11:43. Outside was his destination now.  
Marshall slipped on a red hoodie and some black jeans with high-top sneakers. He grabbed his axe bass, never forgetting his weapon/instrument for the world, then stepped out into the cool night.

He needed to see her. His beautiful girlfriend. He needed to talk to her about how he feels about her, how he is, he needs to make sure she can accept it. He figured she might be asleep, but he needed to kiss her, to see her eyes shine while looking into his.

He reached her window, he wasn't sure how he should go about waking her up, so he decided to take the "sweet boyfriend" route.

He began strumming a song on his bass, and humming to the song. It was the song he sang the night he told her his feelings. He wrote it one night when he couldn't sleep because all he could think about was how to tell her. He poured his feelings out and transformed them into a song for her. He might not be able to express his feelings in words all the time, but he always can in song.  
He kept up the melody, beginning to actually sing it now, and play louder.

Fionna woke up from something, it sounded so familiar, so beautiful, it sounded like...Marshall? She got out of bed and walked toward the sound. Trying to figure out if this was a dream. She then saw her Vampire King floating mid-air while strumming his bass and singing.

She opened her window, and smiled. She was in nothing but a blue thin strapped tank top, with a pair of light green panties on.

Marshall noticed with a blush, then began smirking. "So, I'm going to guess that's your version of sleep wear?"

Fionna just laughed off the comment, trying not to be embarrassed. They should be old enough to be mature about this situation.

"Look, bunny, I know it's late and junk, but I needed to talk to you." Marshall told her the truth.

"That's fine, Marsh. You can come over anytime." Fionna reassured him. "Come in," she motioned her hand to herself.

Marshall slid his bass behind his back, and floated in her room, shutting the big window behind him. He turned back to look at Fionna walk to her drawed, bending over to get some shorts. 'Oh glob, she's so perfect.' Marshall tried to contain his self and his mild thoughts of the little adventuress.

She slipped on a pair of deep blue soffes, then walked back to the bed, to sit next to him. She looked into his eyes, noticing concern and getting worried.

Marshall was going in. This definitely wasn't his cup of tea. "Feelings" and sappy shit like that, but he needed her. He couldn't lose her because he was shutting her out and keeping to himself too much. He then grabbed her hands, enclosing them around hers.

He spoke, "Fionna, I want to be open with you with everything, I need to be. You deserve the best, and I plan to give it. I don't talk a lot about this sort of stuff, so I'm sorry if this makes no sense. I'm opening up to you, the first person I've ever opened up to. I'm not going to be sarcastic like usual, I'm going to be dead serious now. So here I go. I have strong feelings for you, and I honestly can't believe you're mine now. It's like a dream. I have wanted you for so long, I just haven't had the balls to say anything. When I kiss you, I feel my dead heart beat again. It's like I'm alive. I'm not letting you go for the world."

Marshall looked down at his lap, then back up to Fionna's eyes, seeing tears growing. His eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong? Was I too forward!?" Marshall spat out worriedly.

She smiled, "Marshall, no. That wasn't too forward. That was the sweetest most perfect thing that's ever been said to me."

"Okay, good. There's something else, you're honestly lucky I didn't beat the shit out of Gummy earlier. I just made myself stay contained because I didn't want to scare you off. Please accept the fact that I will stick up for you, and myself from now on, no matter what situation. Look, I can't have you thinking I'm a monster, but I can't just sit back and take that, especially from someone like him." Marshall told her.

"I would never call you a monster. You're amazing, Marsh." Fionna cooed to him.

He became overwhelmed with relief and love. He smashed his lips to hers with such passion, grazing a fang over her bottom lip, causing her to moan. She slid her tongue into his mouth, moving it all around the warm inside, exploring every part she could. He began roaming his hands all over her back, then to her breasts, he then gently squeezed one, making her moan his name. She then reached her mouth down to his bite marks, and grazed her tongue against them, causing him to moan loudly and squeeze her hips hard.

"Wait, Marsh." squeaked Fionna, as a small blush began forming on her cheeks. "Can we wait? I want the first time to be perfect.."

"I'm sorry Fionna. I was just in the moment, I promise those aren't my intentions." Marshall replied startled. "Not that I wouldn't want to do that with you! Because I totally would! I mean- gosh."

Fionna giggled, "I get it Marshy, you're cute when you're embarrassed."

"Well I guess I should get going.." Marshall said. Just as he was about to leave, she grabbed him.

"No.. Don't leave. Stay tonight. Please." she pleaded, looking into his eyes.

That night they fell asleep next to each other, arms wrapped around one another, content in happiness together.

They both secretly knew that the day would come when they couldn't help themselves. They wouldn't be able to stop the craving, because they needed each other, in every way possible.

* * *

_End of Chapter 7: Midnight Visit. _I love **reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8: Prank of Lust

**Chapter Eight: Prank of Lust**

* * *

Once the couple awoke, Fionna decided to shower.

"I'm going to shower, Marsh." said Fionna to her vampire.

"Need any assistance?" he asked with a huge smirk plastered on his face. This caused to just giggle in reply, shaking her head.

Fionna headed to the bathroom, then shut and locked the door. She turned on the water, making it steam, then took all her clothes off. She shoved them into the dirty hamper, then stepped into the hot water. She sighed in comfort as the water glided down her back. She washed and rinsed her long blonde hair, conditioning it to the point that it was tangle free. Then rubbed body wash all over her skin, shaving everywhere because she loved her skin being smooth at all times, then rinsed. Turning the water off, she stepped out. She walked to the sink, and began brushing her teeth.

Marshall was always up to no good, he was evil bound after all. He decided to prank his little bunny by jump scaring her. He flew to the ceiling, pressing his body tight against it, so he couldn't be seen. He just heard the sink turn off, and new she would be coming out soon.

Fionna took one glance back to the mirror, smiling, knowing she was so happy with Marshall. Completely happy for once. She opened the door, stepping out into the AC of her room. The cool air caused goosebumps to form on her skin.

Marshall attacked. He used his long lean legs to push off the ceiling, doing a twist flip mid-air, landing on his feet right in front of her, and hissing with a laugh.

Fionna was scared shitless. She squealed, dropping her towel. Her soft blue towel hit the ground with a light thud. She stood there in front of him in her naked form. The cold air caused her nipples to form hard.

Marshall couldn't believe his eyes. She was so beautiful. She was perfect everywhere. Her breasts, supple and perky with hard nipples, her body, curvy in all the right places, her vagina was perfectly shaved. Just perfect. He couldn't believe it. She was his, and he was throbbing hard.

Fionna gasped, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her wet body tightly. A blushed formed her cheeks. 'Oh, no. What just happened?' she thought. She was nearly in tears. She looked down and began softly sobbing from embarrassment.

Marshall's eyes grew wide. "Fi! Why are you crying!? I'm sorry! It was just a little joke.." he cooed to her.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that.." she said, apologetically. She just couldn't believe it. He was probably disgusted.

"Why the hell are you apologizing to me? You're body is the best thing I've ever laid my eyes on in my lifetime!" Marshall spat out, telling the truth.

She lifted her head up sniffing, "Really?"

"Yes, Fionna, you're beautiful everywhere. I wouldn't trade any part of you for the world." he said to her. He walked over to her and began to kiss her tenderly.

She deepened the kiss with a moan. He then slid his tongue into her mouth, gliding it all around. He then kissed down to her chin, up her jaw line, then down the side of her neck, stopping in the middle to lick. He grazed his tongue all around it, hearing her pulse rise in excitement and pleasure. He took the tip of his fang, and grazed it along the wet spot, causing her to grab a fistful of his black messy hair, dropping her towel in the process.

She led him back to the bathroom. "Since you've seen me, you owe a repayment." she whispered in his ear seductively.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the little bunny. She really was sexy without trying.

She walked back to the shower, turning it back on. She turned around to him unbuttoning his black flannel slowly, he was being a tease.  
She walked to him, popping the rest of the buttons down with one swift hand motion, heading straight to his pants.

He stepped back from her grasp, lifting up his hand and shaking his pointer finger from side to side. They were going to go his pace. He then unbuttoned his pants, and slid them down, leaving him in nothing but red boxers with an obvious stiffness poking outward.

She relished at the sight. She licked her lips just thinking about it. She wanted those boxers off now.

He tugged them down slowly,  
blushing in the process. He was confident, but he wanted to be perfect like her at the same time.

She could tell he was around 7 inches of pure perfect. She couldn't help but stare at him. His body was muscular, but lean. He had definition and thin-lined abs while flexing.

He slowly walked over to her, taking her hand, and stepped into the hot shower. They began making out passionately, water running, tongues moving, hands roaming. He cupped her breast, giving it a light squeeze, and causing her to moan.

She reached down, trailing her hand slowly down his abdomen, then wrapping her hand firmly around his hardness. He headed for her neck and began sucking her pulse. She began pumping him, knowing he was enjoying the feeling of her hand movements.

He needed to take care of his little bunny, so he stuck his hand near her wetness. He slowly slid a finger into her, and began moving it inside her. He removed his finer and began toying with her clit. "Oh, God. Marshall!" she moaned.  
He knew he was doing something right at least. He knew he shouldn't add a finger, he didn't want to risk hurting her. She was too pure.

They began making out again heatedly. "Fionna, I'm in love with you." he said, pressing his forehead against hers.

She smiled, breathing heavily, "I'm in love with you too, Marshall."

Fionna then stepped out, knowing they were done for now. Wrapping a towel around her body she said, "I'll be downstairs, babe."

"I'll be down soon," he replied. He really did love her. He was still throbbing hard. He decided he wanted to finish, he gets began stroking himself, while thinking of Fionna. His beautiful adventuress. He began moving his wrist faster and faster, making himself moan. He thought about the things he wanted to do to her, that he wanted her to do to him. He finally came, rinsing off in the hot water.

He stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around himself, and headed downstairs to his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

_Ending of Chapter 8: Prank of Lust. _**Reviews!?**


	9. Chapter 9: Thinking In Reality

**Chapter Nine: Thinking In Reality**

* * *

Once Marshall reached downstairs he saw Fionna searching through her movie selection while humming. He recognized the song as the one he wrote for her. He smiled at his little bunny, he was glad she liked it enough to remember the tune.

"Whatcha searching for, Fi?" he asked her wondering.

She leaned back up looking at him and replying, "I wanted to watch a movie today, it's about to rain. I figured we could just chill, maybe play some video games or something."

"I'm not complaining, sounds great to me." he said giving her a fang-toothed smirk.

She picked a scary movie and tossed it to him, "You think you can handle this one?" she asked with hands on her hips, being cocky. She had a grin plastered on her face.

"Bunny's got jokes!" Marshall said sarcastically, while raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, Marshy, haha. Bunny's got more than jokes." she told him sexily, as she walked to the kitchen, emphasizing on the amount her curves swayed as she moved.

Marshall just stared at her curves, craving her all the more again. _'Why does she have to be so damn cute?' he thought with a chuckle._

He walked up behind her, and hugged her from behind the waist, and began swaying and humming the song as she did before. He started singing, then she followed his lead, repeating what he sang in her own singing voice. Which sounded pretty decent, maybe it wasn't singing career type of material, but it was soothing like a mother that sings her baby to sleep. It warmed him. He bent his face to the side of her head, and she bent hers back a bit to meet him in a soft kiss, they both pulled back from it, smiling in unison.

They eventually made it to the couch, and began watching the movie. Marshall thought the movie was funny, at the same time Fionna fought to act strong and hide her true fear.

He decided to distract her, even though it was completely adorable. He began kissing her neck, and stroking his tongue along her pulse, making her whimper.

She finally paused the movie, crossed her legs and began facing him.

"How long do you see us lasting, in all honesty?" she asked curiously in a whisper.

"As long as you want, bunny." he cooed to her softly.

"Would it be selfish if I asked for forever?" she asked him innocently wondering, while blushing and looking down.

He used his finger to gently tip her head up to meet his eyes once again. "Not at all, it sounds amazing in my opinion." he told her with a small sincere smile.

She then asked him, "Am I going to meet your mother eventually?"

He looked down frowning, "I don't think so, Fi.. I am destined to be with my kind in her eyes. She wants me with a demon."

"Marshall, I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you.. I don't want to be human anymore. Have you ever considered changing someone?"

Marshall Lee frowned at this. The last thing he wanted was his beautiful Fionna to be forced to live forever, to be evil, never die, never rest in peace. "I would be lying if I said I've never considered it." he told her. "That doesn't mean I would, I could never force someone to be what I am."

"But Marsh, you wouldn't be forcing me, not if I asked. I want to be like you. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. This is what I want." she pleaded to him.

"I don't think so Fionna.." he told her, looking into her sad blue eyes, hoping she would just understand his side of this.

"Marshall, please! I want to be with you, I don't want to leave. I don't want to die without you. I just can't." she replied.

Marshall just brushed a stand of hair behind her ear, "That's a long way away, bunny. Quit worrying."

"Will you at least consider the idea of changing me?" she asked him honestly.

"Yes, I will think about it, maybe one day. When you're absolutely positive it's what you want. You can't just decide something like that so soon. Your feelings could change, Fionna." he told her, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered as she snuggled into his chest and begin playing the movie once again.

* * *

_Ending of Chapter 9: Thinking In Reality_. I'm sorry it's so short! Thanks for the reviews guys! Y'all are the **best**. You all keep me going!


	10. Chapter 10: Red

**Chapter Ten: Red**

* * *

The couple had decided to stay with each other for a while, back and forth they would switch between the cave and the tree house. They both had a set of clothes at each other's homes for whichever place they decided to stay at.

It had been half a year of straight adventuring, talking, watching movies, playing video games, laughing, and kissing, those months flew by like a breeze.

They couldn't be more happy. They talked like best friends, argued like brother and sister, and touched like lovers. They were meant to be, it was quite obvious, they had grown so fond of one another.

Marshall explained to her about his monthly nightmares, and would help him once he awoke in heavy panting and sweaty sheets. She would soothe him with her love and coo with her soft words. She would let him settle down, and kiss him gently to remind him everything was going to be okay. That he was fine, that she wasn't going anywhere.

People would question why a girl like her was even tolerating a monster like him. They just didn't seem to fit in others eyes. Everyone always suspected it would be her and Prince Gumball. "Their opinions don't count," the couple would tell each other.

One night the couple where sitting in the tree house kitchen, making red concoctions, she would make Marshall taste them to see if they were good. She slipped extra hot salsa in one, as a trick to see if he would notice, but the joke was, he hated spicy.

He spit it out, in shock. Fionna began laughing, she fell to the ground in tears. Marshall couldn't be mad at his little bunny for anything. Her smile was too damn cute. So he decided, "Two can play at that game, baby."  
Marshall dipped a finger tip in red icing, and dabbed it right on her nose.

Fionna wrinkled her nose in confusion of what just happened. She then, reached in the bowl, and scooped out a handful of the creamy icing and made a small handprint on his white cheek.

At this point Marshall was ready for a fight. He grabbed the bowl, and flew to the ceiling with a hiss followed by a grin. He maneuvered to the lights and flicked them off. Leaving his bunny in the dark, and the end of this fight to himself. "You shouldn't have started that fight, baby. We all know who's gonna win." he told her chuckling.

He gently coated his finger in it, and sat the bowl down back to the counter. He could see the little blonde standing in the kitchen, hands on her hips trying to stay strong. What can he say? Night vision comes in handy. He quietly turned the lights back on and darted her direction. He stood in front of her, and used his finger to paste her lips in red. He then began laughing hysterically at her pissed off face.  
She was too damn cute, he couldn't take it. He smashed his lips to hers, and used his tongue to lick off the red icing.

She couldn't help but think that was so sexy. She moaned in recognition, and deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue around in his mouth. She took some icing, lifted her shirt, and rubbed it on her stomach. Knowing he would lick it off.

That's exactly what he was about to do, when they heard a door open, and a loud Cake yell, "I'm home baby Fi!"

Cake then turned to see the red sticky predicament between her sister and the Vampire King.

* * *

_Ending of Chapter 10: Red. _Thanks for reading. Please leave a **review** of your opinion.


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected Visit

**Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Visit**

* * *

Cake stood there staring at the whole ordeal.

Fionna began trying to explain, "Um one second, Cake. I can explain!" She quickly grabbed a rag from the drawer, and shoved it underneath warm water from the sink, and wiped her abdomen free of the red icing.

She then grabbed Marshall Lee's hand and led him to the couch where Cake had already made herself comfortable. Fionna could read her sister like a book, and she was definitely not happy by what she had just walked in on.

Marshall just sat there awkwardly tapping his foot and looking down. He then broke the silence by clearing his throat, "Hhhumm."

"Look, Cake, I'm sorry by what you just saw. I have news, and I'm just going to spill it.." Fionna said shyly.

"Get to it then." Cake spat out, looking a little bit more understanding.

So Fi began, "Alright, alright. Well for the past six months me and Marshall have been dating. We have both liked each other for quite a while, and we love one another. Im not exactly sure how you feel, but I'm 17. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, sis." She then added, trying to ease the tension a bit and steer to a knew subject, "By the way, I'm glad you came to visit, I've been missing you."

Cake just sat there, staring into Fionna's eyes. She then turned to glance at Marshall. She had a look that seemed she was about to shred him. As if his eyes would no longer remain in his evil skull. That's when she attacked.

Cake jumped on him, grabbing him into a warm embrace. "Welcome to the family, sweetie!" She then gave him a small kiss to the cheek, and say back down.

Marshall and Fionna's jaws dropped. They were in complete shock of her act of..acceptance? Especially so quickly. No bad feelings, no cussing, no hissing between the two, whatsoever. I mean, it's not like they didn't want that response or anything. It's just it was completely opposite from what the couple expected. They expected disapproval, and maybe even a small feud. But nothing of the sort happened.

"Thank you...?" Marshall replied quietly and confused, not so sure if this was real life.

The couple still stared at her, wide eyes and startled looks.

"Gosh! Did I miss something? It's rude to stare you know." Cake yelled to them.

"Oh? I'm sorry, Cake. I was just expecting a different reaction from you.. So you are okay with all of this? With me and Marsh?" Fionna asked wearily.

"Of course, baby! Why wouldn't I be? I just wish you would've told me sooner! Details Fi, details. You're supposed to call me up and tell me your boy business as soon as possible." Cake told her.

"I just knew you and Mochro were busy with "stuff".. I just didn't want to be a bother. So we have just kept to ourselves." Fionna replied honestly.

"If "stuff" means tier 15, I suggest that's waiting for later between you two?" she told suspiciously, looking back and forth between the young couple seriously.

They both looked down blushing. "Don't worry, cat. We'll know when the time is right." the vampire said to the curious cat.

"Good, I expect you to be a gentleman and respect Fionna. She is my baby sister, and you hurt her, I promise, I'll hurt you." she said to him with a hiss, then smiled to shake it off.

Marshall then gulped in fake fear. He wouldn't dream of hurting the little blonde bunny, his baby. He would never in his long lifetime hurt her. But he wanted Cake to know he understood. It's not as if the son of a demon feared the furry feline, but for the sake of being bitched at, he was playing along.

"Marshall, have you received your Candy Kingdom Annual Royalty Ball invitation?" Caked turned to him asking.

"Well, I haven't been home to check the mail. Gum-wad's Ball? No thank you." he said in disgust.

"It's something for all royalty, meaning you must go. The Prince will flip his sugar if every Prince does not show, or in your sake, King." Cake informed him.

"I think it's funny when Gummy's plans don't turn out. It would be my pleasure not to show." Marshall retorted back nonchalantly.

"You sure? You're supposed to bring a date. You and Fi could go together and show off your adorable selves!" Cake yelled.

Fionna cut in, "Hey, why don't we go? I mean, we could introduce ourselves as a full out couple. Come on, we both know you loving showing off in front of PG."

"Only if I pick what we wear. There is not way I'm getting all dressy." Marshall told them.

Cake explained, "It's a royalty ball! You must look nice."

"Alright, fuck no. I'm not doing this." Marshall hissed.

"Come on, Marshy.. We can wear your favorite color." Fionna bribed.

"Red?" Marshall's eyebrows raised in sudden interest. He began picturing Fionna in his favorite color. His girlfriend looking sexy, but elegant in red. Perfect.

He could just imagine him holding Fionna's arm now, her in an amazing dress while he wore a tux and bow tie. He could just give Gummy a look of gloating. (secretly of course) It's not as if Fionna is a toy or prize, but Gumball does think he's all that, and deserves anything and everything. Well this one thing, the best thing, was his, all his. Her. Who knows, this could be fun, eh?

* * *

_Ending of Chapter 11: Unexpected Visit. _**Thanks** for all the awesome reviews! I really love everyones opinions, they keep me motivated!


	12. Chapter 12: Suits You Well

**Chapter Twelve: Suits You Well**

* * *

The couples mission was to go shopping. They needed some new elegant attire. Mainly because they had none. It's not as if they were used to this sort of thing. He was going to pay, he decided. He was the man after all, it was his job to buy his lady things every once in a while. He even got to lick the color, he might as well purchase the dress for her, along with his tux.

Marshall owned a tux once, he burned it. He hated the hell out of that thing. His mom made him wear it to his first ceremony in the Nightosphere. In the end, he fucked it all up anyway. He will do whatever it takes to prove to his mother that he isn't "ruling" material. Like him, she is stubborn, because he has to get his stubbornness from someone, and it happened to be his monster of a mother, Hanna Abadeer.

The couple decided to stop at the small store that Tailor Prince ran. He could do anything with clothing, just like magic. But that's sort of his job in a way.

The store had a variety of colors painted on the walls, while small crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. There was mirrors all around on every wall, overall, it was a pretty neat store he had running. He made good money off of it.

"Do you have any dresses in red?" Fionna asked the Prince behind the counter.

"Of course, we have everything in all colors! This way please." he then replied.

The couple was the led to the dresses that were categorized by color. The store seemed small on the outside, but as they walked deeper and deeper it just seemed as if the outside was a mirage. As if the store was actually fairly big. Much larger than the outside gave off.

There was huge wardrobes for each color of dresses. He then selected one with a red gem on the outside, I'm guessing that's how you could tell which color you were about to open. There were many red dresses that hung from racks in the large closet. Now she just had to pick one that suited her.

"Now I'm guessing you need something to wear also, young man?" the Prince asked the King.

Marshall smirked at this, this dude didn't even know this 'young man's' actual age. He wasn't going to be rude, the Tailor was just trying to help him after all.

"Um, yeah. Thanks. I need a tux, something that'll go with what she's getting." Marshall said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. It's been so long since he has done this sort of thing.

"Something with red, I'm on it." the Prince said. He then lead him to the other side of the store the the men's section.

Fionna was left to pick a dress. 'Short? Long? Sexy? Elegant? This is so confusing..' she thought to herself. She was searching through the racks for around five minutes until she came across something that she fell in love with as soon as she saw it.

It was a long strapless silk with a low cut back that started at the lower back. It was the perfect shade of red, light scarlet. It was deep, but at the same time, not too dark, enough to compliment her skin tone and hair.

She pulled it off the rack and brought to the full body triple mirror. Her luck, she wouldn't fit, it would probably be to tight. She headed to try it anyway. It was the one. She stripped of her clothing, and slipped it on. It fit, but it going to be snug around her hips. 'Dammit.'

"Can I help you with anything Madame?" asked the Tailor Prince on the other side of the door.

"Is he out there?" she asked him in a whisper. Meaning her boyfriend. She hoped not, this was embarrassing.

"He is trying on his tuxedo, miss" he assured her.

That was her cue to step out. The Princes eyes grew, the blonde looked beautiful. This was the dress.

"I think it's a bit snug on the sides." Fionna said shyly while looking down. It just looked tight.

"No, no sweetie! It's supposed to hug your figure. You're blessed with curves. Show them off! Embrace them. Some girls would kill to be as curvy as you! So many girls are unhappy with the way the dresses fit, you look better than any other." he told her honestly.

Marshall walked in, wearing classic tux with a red bow tie and handkerchief to match. He looked to see his girlfriend and her attire, "Damn," is all he could say.

Fionna blushed from his remark, knowing he liked it. She was so glad everything worked out. She isn't cut out for this sort of stuff. She feared this wouldn't work out well, but it did. It worked out perfectly. The couple then changed back to their normal clothes.

"Now you just need accessories and shoes!" said the Prince. He led them to the right wing of the store where the shoes were. He grabbed her a pair of silver strapped heels in which she would need to learn to walk in. He then picked out a pair of black shoes to go with his tux. Then asked for their sizes. After getting their shoes, he then led them back to the front to get her some earrings. He chose for her some long silver strands that would dangle from her ears gracefully.

Fionna was thankful her ears were pierced for once. She hated her sister for the longest time for making her get them pierced. She smiled at his choices he selected for her, he sure new style, "Thank you for helping us, it all looks perfect together."

The Prince just smiled at the couple, "My pleasure, darling. You two will look great. You both are adorable together already. You're going to outshine everyone there," he told them honestly.

He put the clothes on hangers and bagged them, then put the shoes in boxes, and earrings in their own small box. He rang up the price, it was insanely high.

"Oh glob. We can't get all this, this is just too much." Fionna babbled on and on about the high prices.

"Fi! I got it. I have more than enough, don't worry." Marshall assured her.

"Half off price for the lovely couple. My new favorite customers!" the Tailor told them.

"Oh my glob. Thank you so much! We can't thank you more than enough." Fionna beamed.

"It's cool, man. You don't have to do all that, I can buy it." Marshall said.

"No, no. I insist!" the Prince obliged.

The couple walked out satisfied, and strolled home happily. Everything turned out more than perfect. They walked hand in hand, talking the mans generosity. Once they arrived home, the hung their clothing in the closet. Fionna went and sat on the bed to rest while Marshall sat down their shoes, then placed her earrings on the dresser.

He walked to stand in front of her, and cupped her face in his hands. He bent over to kiss her lips softly and slowly. He then looked her in her eyes, reading her emotions of contentment. He smiled at this, "You have no idea of how perfect to are." he told her honestly.

"I love you, Marshall. Thank you so much for everything." she purred.

He then replied, "I love you more."

* * *

_Ending of Chapter 12: Suits You Well_. Is it bad because I feel special that me and Marshall's mother have the same exact name spelt the same way? Haha, please **review**!


	13. Chapter 13: Are You Ready?

**Chapter Thirteen: Are You Ready?**

* * *

Tonight was the Royal Ball at the Candy Castle. It would start at six o'clock on the dot, and the Royals would need to be their at that time, approximately. It was a few hours away, and the couple planned to relax until then. Cake had headed home that early morning, back to MoChro. Marshall wanted to take advantage of the alone time they were granted and the hours they had to relax.

"So where were we the other day, before we were interrupted?" Marshall said to the blonde, eyebrows raised.

"I think we were somewhere along the lines of this.." Fionna replied, bring her lips to his.

He kissed her back sensually, letting the kiss linger. Her tongue gently touched his lips, begging for entrance. He gladly let her in, her tongue engulfed his mouth. He used his fangs to lightly graze them against her bottom lip, and pull it. He sucked her lip, causing her to moan out loud. He then grabbed her waist, and pulled her on top of him. She sat up, and used her body to grind against his hardness. "Oh hell, Fi. Don't stop." Marshall moaned. She continued to use her body to rock back and forth, grinding against him, causing quick pants of pleasure between the two.

Fionna couldn't stand it any longer, she then leaned back, so she could unbutton his pants. She just looked at him, with lustful blue eyes. She pushed his pants and boxers down a bit, causing him to be exposed and standing tall in stiffness. She looked back up to him, blushing.

"I want to try something." Fionna notified him.

Marshall just gave her a needy nod, wanting her to take care of his problem down there. Fionna then kissed his member, and trailed her tongue up and down the shaft. She heard Marshall moan, she knew she had pleased him, so she kept at it. She then opened her mouth above him, and placed him in her mouth, she stroked him slowly at first, then sped up. Marshall grabbed a fistful of her hair, "Mmm, bunny. Do not stop whatever you do." he whispered to her. She wanted him to finish, she wanted to pleasure the fuck out of him tonight. She wrapped her hand around the bottom, towards the part she couldn't fit into her mouth, and pumped to the rhythm of her mouth movement. "I'm about to cum, Fi." he informed her.

He finished in her mouth. She thought it tasted odd. Not quite bad, but at the same time not great. It was indescribable. She swallowed it, gladly. Then looked back to him. His mouth was wide open in surprise.

"Oh no. I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong!?" she asked him worriedly.

"Fionna the Human, you are fucking amazing. Is there anything you cannot do perfectly?" he asked her.

She looked down with a blush. "Err, thanks? Haha."

"Are you ready, bunny?" Marshall Lee asked with a smirk.

"For wha-? Ooh!" Fionna screamed.

He had flipped them in one swift move. He was now on top and in control. He ripped her shirt over her head, and attacked her breasts, licking all around her bra. He then unclasped it, then yanked it off with an annoyed grunt.

"After I'm done with you, the only thing on your mind will be my tongue, little bunny. Prepare yourself." he hissed sexily.

He headed back for her breasts, kissing all around her pink nipples. Then he began sucking her left one until it erected, while massaging the other in his palm.

"Uhhh!" Fionna moaned. Marshall just smiled at this. He knew exactly what she would like by her reactions. He began kissing down her abdomen, then he trailed back up and licked all around her stomach, causing her breath to hitch in excitement. He slowly pulled down her shorts and kissed her lower stomach.

"I love you, baby." Marshall whispered. He then pulled her shorts down quickly, and kissed her panties which were soaked clear through. He decided to use his teeth to pull her lime green laced panties down. She just watched him the whole time, blush clearly apparent on her face. He slowly grazed his tongue along her wetness. "Fuck!" was the reply. He plunged his tongue into her, moving it around all inside her, she tasted amazing in his opinion. She was so incredibly wet from there recent foreplay. He kissed her lower lips softly.

He knew what he was doing next would make her scream. It was a woman's most sensitive point. He used two fingers to open her, then he rubbed his tongue along her clit. Fionna's back arched in pleasure, "Marshall!" she screamed his name. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. He kept flick his tongue over the bundle of nerves, knowing that was the secret to getting her to cum. He stuck one finger into her, as e gently sucked it, he couldn't suck hard, because it was so sensitive. He was seeking pleasure from her, not pain. He needed her to know that he was smart and gentle. He wouldn't hurt her no matter what. He repeated those motions several times before he finally heard her whimper and moan with a scream. She came all over his hand, and he brought it to his mouth, he licked all over his hand, tasting her sweetness.

"You taste amazing, baby." he cooed in her ear.

She just panted in reply. She was at loss for words, her legs were like jello, she suddenly felt tired, as if she was drained of energy.

"C'mon bunny, let's shower. We need to get ready for that damn ball you're dragging me to tonight." he told her as he picked her up bridal style and walked her to the bathroom.

She simply nodded in return. Still

* * *

_Ending of Chapter 13: Are You Ready?_ I decided I should add some sexual, I'm sure y'all are getting annoyed because it's been a while! **Review**, please.


	14. Chapter 14: Fuel the Fire

**Chapter Fourteen: Fuel the Fire**

* * *

After the shower, the couple began getting ready. They set out there attire on the bed laid out. Fionna headed to the bathroom to begin getting ready. Fi knew she was going to put her dress on after, and didn't want to mess up her hair, so she stood in the bathroom in nothing but a black laced thong. She pulled out a tube of black mascara, then some red lip taint and nude gloss. She heated up her curling iron, and brushed through her hair. She lightly curled each piece, making the bottom spirals a bit larger while the rest were random. This took her near an hour, because of her hair being so thick and long. In the mean time, Marshall Lee was sitting on the bed playing his axe bass and singing. Marsh took several long lasting glances at his basically nude girlfriend. He wouldn't need as near as much time getting ready as his bunny did, so he simply enjoyed the view.

Fionna finished her hair by splitting her bangs to each side of her head, twisting them, then wrapping them to meet in the back with two red ruby bobby-pins. Now it was time to slip on her dress. She walked to the room staring at Marshall, "Could you maybe help me zip up?" she asked politely.

"I am better at zipping down, but we'll see what I can do for you baby." Marshall replied with a sexy smirk. He watched as she slipped the red silky dress over her creamy legs, slowly trailed it up her curvy hips, then let it settle amongst her perky breasts, causing him to gulp. He used his lean fingers to zip up the side of her tight red dress.

"Thank you, Marsh. Now start getting ready." she demanded sweetly.

He just chuckled then pulled his shirt over his head, followed by his pants. Fionna then walked to the bathroom to put on her make up, while he got dressed. She glided the dark mascara over her already long lashes, then coated her lips in taint and gloss. Grabbed her earrings, put them in, then slipped on her heels. She was so thankful of the mission for the past two days of learning how to walk in her shoes. She looked in the mirror and she was finished. She turned back to him, and he was dressed he looked into the mirror then ran his hand through his hair making it messy but classy, he then used a small bit of her hairspray so it would stay, making sure it wasn't a noticeable amount. They were finally done getting ready after about 2 hours.

Once the couple had arrived at the ball, the royals were filing in, all with dates. Except Gumball? The Sweet Prince had no date in sight, she was no where to be found if she existed. The music was a light melodic classical tune, so in other wise, dancing music. The couple walked down the stairs together in joined hands, they received several brief glances or swift stares. The royals' dates eyeballed Marshall, taking in his dashing handsomeness, while the Princes licked their lips at the sight of Fionna the human in the tight dress.

"Fucking horny bastards." Marshall barked quietly.

They stopped in the middle of the hall, and stared at each other, beginning a brief one-sided conversation.

"Look, Marsh. Just ignore them. The last thing we want is to fuel the fire so early into this." she told him assuringly.

The couple decided it would be smart if they chatted with some royals, they needed to be polite after all. The walked over to the big group surrounding the dance floor, as Marshall smirked and Fi smiled.

Flame Prince, walked briskly away from his date, eyeing Fionna the whole way there. "Hello, Fionna!" he said to her while grabbing her hand and kissing the top. It left a hot scorch mark, causing her to yelp in pain. This made Flame Prince smirk, he knew what he was doing.

"Watch it Flame-brain, or you won't have a head to eye-fuck my girlfriend with anymore." Marshall hissed threateningly.

Flame Prince ignored the threat, "Dance with me later?" he asked Fionna smirking.

"To hell I will." Fionna spat.

"Oh come on, Fionna. You can't just dance with your date, that's a little rude don't you think?" he said to her, still having the same ass-wad smirk on his face.

"I highly doubt it, hot-head. By the way, hands off." Marshall told him staring into his eyes seriously. Making sure he got the message.

They headed to another royal. Lumpy Space Prince, with his date from Lumpy Space.

"Hey Marshall Lee! You and Fionna look just lumpin' awesome." he said to them.

"Thank you LSP," Fionna said back to him.

"Next." Marshall whispered quietly to her.

They passed a few other people before they decided to find Gummy. Seeing Tailor Prince along the way, and shaking his hand in gratitude.

"My favorite couple. You look so beautiful Fionna, and Marshall, you look just dashing!" he told them.

The couple smiled at him, and nodded their heads in thanks, as they headed to the dining area, still getting stares as they walked away. They finally found Gumball in the kitchen, carrying out a platter of cupcakes, making sure they were frosted perfectly. He wore a simple white and pink suit with a cotton candy tie. He walked by the couple not noticing them, being so focused on the deserts.

Marshall cleared his throat to get his attention, "Huuhhhuuummm."

"Oh hello!" he began the noticed who it was, "Fionna." he said to her raising his eyebrows in surprise at her magnificent beauty.

_'How the hell am I supposed to get through tonight without beating the shit out of some sex-craving Prince?' Marshall thought to himself, trying to calm down and keep it cool for him, and Fionna's sake. Not counting the Princes' faces._

"Hey, PG." Fionna said briefly in attempt to keep the conversation short, knowing Marshall's fuse was growing very small. She hoped these guys would eventually quit looking at her like a piece of meat. She couldn't hold Marshall back all night. He had limits that they'd been over on the walk over here.

"Nice party thing, Gummy." Marshall said to him, trying to change the subject, attempting to get killing prick princes off his mind.

"Thank you Marshall Lee, that's nice, this being a ball. Not a 'party thing,'" the Candy Prince said to him annoyed already.

Marshall's pupils dilated in anger. 'Strike two, Gum-wad.' he counted in his head.

Fionna attempted to change the subject, "So did everyone show like you planned?" she asked him.

"Why yes, I think so. Even though I would rather have you accompanying me on the dance floor instead of discussing guests." Gumball said.

He looped her arm and began walking her to the floor when Marshall grabbed Gumball's arm stiffly stopping them in their path.

"Now, now Marshall. Is that any way to treat the host? Do not forget where you are and whose home you have just walked into." Gumball tried to threat with a sweet failure.

Marshall let them walk, he would be watching from a distance, making sure his bunny was safe. He watched as they made it to the dance floor, and began a formal dance that everyone seemed to know in Aaa.

"You look dazzling tonight, Fionna." the Prince complimented her.

Fionna just turned her head the other direction, feeling out of place without Marshall being who she held instead of the shallow Pink Prince.

"You know.. I have honestly no earthly idea why you're with him. You don't seem like the type to be with someone like him, he being the King of Darkness after all. You just seem like you need someone who's a bit sweeter." he said to her, then he slowly reached his hand down to grab her ass.

Fionna gasped, some of it being in fear, but some in just straight surprise. This made him squeeze. He liked the sound of her terror. She stepped back and slapped him. She was preparing to break his nose, when he was just suddenly flashed out of her sight in a blur of pink, and black. She knew it was Marshall who interfered.

Flame Prince stepped up, and grabbed her shoulder. "Are you okay, sweetie? Damn Gumball got to you before I could." he said, faking sympathy.

"Don't you fucking touch me unless you want to be extinguished, asshole." she yelled in his face.

Flame Prince stepped back as Fionna began running away. She searched through the main halls of the castle, trying to think of where her boyfriend might've taken the sick Candy Prince. She ran out onto the balcony, seeing Gumball being held upside down over the edge by Marshall.

"You're one sick son of a bitch. I tried to warn you earlier, you bastard. Do not touch her ever again. You hear me, you sick wad of pink? I will end you." Marshall threatened.

Gumball was just screaming terrified in reply.

"You know? I think I might be losing my grip." Marshall said, then dropping him.

Gumball began falling to the ground, just as he was about to hit the ground, he was caught by Marshall by the back of his collar. This only stopped the impact a bit, the suit tore, causing the Prince to fall on his ass. He landed to the ground with a thud.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself! She deserves much more than you'll ever give, you twisted evil demon." Gumball spat to him.

From that, Marshall picked the Prince back up to his feet. He then punched him in the face, with a sickening crack, he broke Gumball's nose, making candy blood flow out.

"You're lucky I don't suck you dry." Marshall hissed at him.

With that, everything Gumball saw went black.

* * *

_Ending of Chapter 14: Fuel the Fire. _So? What do you guys think!? I love the reviews! Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15: One Condition

**Chapter Fifteen: One Condition**

* * *

Marshall and Fionna disappeared after the whole ordeal with Prince Gumball. They'd left him a pink bloody mess outside the castle, the candy covered bastard deserved it. Marshall wanted to stay in his house for the night. He had to ask Fionna something serious, and he needed it to be at his home. He just simply informed her that they needed to stay there because he needed to check up on things. They arrived at the cave, and walked into his house. Marshall picked her up bridal style and lead her to his King sized bed at the back of the house in his master bedroom. He sat her down gently, and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Marshall told her.

She simply nodded in reply, and fell back onto his bed with a peaceful sigh. In a few minutes Marshall appeared back in his room. He looked the same, she couldn't help but wonder what he went to do. She simply shrugged it off. Marshall sat next to her on the bed, grabbed her hand and pulled her up off her back.

"Fionna I have a request of you.." Marshall stated.

"Yes, Marshall Lee?" Fionna asked curiously, encouraging him to continue.

He just stared at her for the longest time, she was just about to say something, then she felt his lips press hard against hers. He cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss, she was just about to slide her tongue into his mouth when he moved down to her neck. He began kissing it tenderly, then began sucking and licking it. He slowly kissed her to her ear.

He then whispered, "Marry me?"

Fionna backed away surprised. She stared into his dark eyes until she noticed him look down with a frown. His serious look faltered into a face of depression.

"Is this real life?" Fionna asked him, trailing her finger along his jaw line, checking to see if he was real.

"You answer mine and I'll answer yours." replied the curious vampire.

"Yes." she quickly said, exasperated.

"Then this is real life." Marshall told her.

A tear of happiness rolled down Fionna's cheek. He pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was a silver band in the shape of leaves, with one black and one white pearl next to each other. He slipped it upon her finger and it formed around it, fitting her perfectly. Marshall had secretly went to a lot of trouble to enchant her ring. He had to lie one day to her, saying he was looking for some song sheets around his house as she cooked dinner. The actual story being he took the ring to an old friend whom knew sorcery in the Nightosphere. He asked his friend to cast a form fitting spell. The magic called for the ring to fit the finger of the first person to slip it on. Once the ring is formed, it cannot fit another person. He wanted it to be perfect for Fionna. He wanted her to have something special.

"It represents us. My darkness resembling the black, and your brightness being the white. It's perfectly made for you, it will never fit anyone else no matter what." said the Vampire King.

Tears were now streaming down her face, she giggled in happiness, "Thank you, Marshall. Thank you so much." she hugged him.

"You're welcome, Fionna. Anything for you." Marshall said hugging her tight.

"Anything?" Fionna asked curiously.

"Yes, baby girl." he replied.

"I have one condition to all of this, Marshall Lee." she stated.

Marshall then said, "Absolutely anything."

"Change me." she demanded.

"That's not what you want, Fionna. You don't want to be what I am. Think this through." he said to her.

"If I am going to marry you, if I am going to give you all, you must change me, Marshall. I can't grow old when you stay a teenager the rest of your life." she told him.

"You want to be evil? You want to be a demon. Most importantly, you want to be the Vampire Queen?" he asked her honestly, letting everything that she would become sink in.

Fionna told him, "I want to be with you forever. I'll do whatever it takes. I want to give you my all. I want to be immortal with you, along your side."

"When the time's right, I'll do it." he promised her.

"I love you, Marshall Lee." she told him pleased.

"I love you more, bunny." he said with a chuckle.

With all that, they went and showered.

* * *

_Ending of Chapter 15: One Condition._ So!? What do you guys think of FioLee getting engaged? That ring? Her condition to saying yes? The promise? Reviews? Too many question marks? Hahaha. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16: Keep My Promise

**Chapter 16: Keep My Promise**

* * *

The couple had showered, got in bed wrapped up in each other's arms. Fionna was very tired and insisted they'd better get to bed because she could hardly keep her eyes from closing. Of course, her boyfriend wouldn't oblige to this, even though he wasn't tired at all. He still had much adrenaline rushing through him from the tamper with the candy prick. He began tossing and turning, not being able to let sleep catch him.

Marshall had this gut feeling that he couldn't turn her. It's not that he was scared to, or even that he couldn't. He just had a bad feeling. He understood why she wanted this and that she was doing it for them, so they'd last. She just couldn't understand, she couldn't see the price she would have to be paying to be what he is.

Marshall needed to think. He made sure the blonde adventuress was fast asleep before he quietly floated out of bed. He decided he needed some fresh air, so he stepped out of the house, grabbing his axe bass along the way. Playing always helped soothe his worries. It helped him solve them or drop them. He found a nice spot underneath a tree and began playing. He knew many songs, so he began playing the tune of every one he knew by heart. With this, Marshall Lee the Vampire King began his thought process.

Should he change his fiancé? I mean sure being a vampire had its perks, that he could not deny. It had immortality, invisibility, then super speed and strength, after a bit of practice you can eventually sense blood flow throughout the body. But would all those perks pay the price? The price of being a monster?

He loved her more than anything, but he didn't want her to be stuck in the predicament that he was in. He didn't want her to have to live eternity with a regret like that. It would be all his fault if she ended up regretting the transformation.

She wouldn't get treated the same in the Nightosphere. The fact that she would be a turned vampire instead of a born vampire, that's the problem with hell's demons. They would see her as a wanna-be or something like that. He knows his mother would think so too. It's not as if he actually cares of what his mother thinks of her, she is his fiancé and his mother acceptance means little to nothing to him, but he knows the truth. She would never accept her, she would have a greater chance being human. That brings him to another point, her being the last human of Aaa. What kind of a person would he be if he took that specialty away from her? She is known for it. It's who she is.

He doesn't think Fionna quite understands the pain she will be in. Her teeth will bleed as they grow to a fine point, the venom will run through her veins like fire from the Nightosphere, her vision will become blurry for a while as her eye color changes, her skin will sting as it changes color, her hunger will be wild, her bloodlust. Marshall must be with her as she's changing. To complete the process, he must give her some of his blood, it must help fuse her heart with the venom.

Marshall has seen the sickly painful process too many times to put his sweet Fionna through it all. She is his light that he cannot walk into. He can't hurt her. He promised her he wouldn't. He cannot break his promise. Marshall Lee had decided. He would not change Fionna. He could not is more like it.

He headed back inside the cave and into his house, back to his sleeping bunny. He sat down the bass slowly so it wouldn't hum with sound, then floated to the bedroom, just so his footsteps wouldn't wake her. He crawled into bed, pulling the covers up so he could get in with her.

Fionna was half-awoken, "Mmm, Marshall? Where'd you go..?" she said in a sleepy daze.

"I just watched some tv, Fi. Don't worry about it, baby. Get back to sleep." he cooed to her softly. He then stroked her cheek and laid a light kiss on her forehead.

She turned the other way so he could cuddle her from behind in a spooning position. He loved this girl to death, he chuckle at the ironic thought of him already being dead. He then remembered how he was death and she was life, and how he needed to keep it that way. He was keeping his promise of never hurting her. There was no way he could break it.

* * *

_Ending of Chapter 16: Keep My Promise_. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are legit, I'm loving the support. It keeps me going and thriving to write more!


	17. Chapter 17: Wedding Cake

**Chapter Seventeen: Wedding Cake**

* * *

"What day should we plan the wedding for!?" Fionna beamed at her new fiancé as soon as she awoke.

Marshall woke with a start to the yelled question his little bunny had just asked him. "Um, when ever you want, Fi." he replied groggily, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She was too energetic sometimes.

"Well c'mon silly! Let's get up and begin planning. I'll call Cake!" she told him, leaping out of bed and sprinting to the kitchen phone.

Marshall sat in bed and stared at the ceiling. To be honest he just wanted to relax today, he's had a lot on his mind lately, plus he stayed out late last night making a huge decision of whether he should change his soon-to-be wife. He ran a hand through his black tousled hair, making it even messier. He got up reluctantly, and floated to the bathroom. Marshall then turned on the sink, and splashed water on his face to help him wake up.

He could hear Fionna chattering to Cake, something about "good news" and about how she needs to come to Marshall's immediately. He couldn't help but smile at her light giggles of joy and excitement. She must've really wanted this. She must have really wanted to be all his. Once the vows would be said, Marshall wouldn't allow her to leave him. He meant it when he said "forever and always." He slowly made his way to kitchen in nothing but a pair of bright red boxer shorts.

Fionna made eye contact with her love. She looked down to notice his attire, the blushed. She began to stare, she could help herself. Cake kept babbling things to her, only to be tuned out by the adventuress. Fionna eventually answered, "Uh, oh yeah. Sounds good Cake. 1:30, see you then. Bye.."

"Fi! Fionna wha- wait!" Cake yelled into the phone, right before she was hung up on.

Marshall noticed her stare and chuckled. Flexing his abs, he teased her. Her face was too priceless, and he wouldn't deny, it was pretty fucking hot. He loved her admiring gaze. Marshall Lee the Vampire King secretly loved attention. Especially from the blonde who was now known as his fiancé.

Marshall walked toward Fionna slowly. "What's wrong Fi?" he asked her with a fang-toothed smirk.

"Uhh, nothing. Nothing is particularly wrong. Everything is good. Why are you asking?" she replied licking her lips, and nervously laughing.

Marshall began grinning from this, "Wait, don't move. You've got something on your face." he said to her. He then cupped her cheek, acting as if there really was. He pulled her face into a lip-lock with his.

She kissed him back with such passion and force. It felt almost as if it was want. Want? Need? Like a craving.

He moaned into her mouth from this, pushing her back against the wall. Quickly, he slid his tongue into her mouth. He explored every part it could reach. He then began sucking on her bottom lip hard enough to make it throb.

He wanted her more, so he was teasing her.

Fionna moaned once the pressure was released from her pink lips. She began to kiss up his jawline, then to his collar bone. She slowly trailed her tongue down his chest and abdomen, then onto his pants line. She kissed from side to side above it in a horizontal pattern. She pulled down his boxers slightly, and began sucking on the soft skin above his erection. She wanted to leave a mark. A love bite. She wanted him to see it when he was naked. He needed to know he was hers.

The intense warm pleasure her mouth was giving off, he couldn't help but moan from it. He was just about to lower his boxers more, he just wanted her to suck him off. He couldn't take much more teasing.

Fionna then stood up. She quickly kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Alright, Marsh. C'mon, we've gotta get ready. Cake will be here in 10!" she said to him, a wide grin upon her face. She knew what she did, she planned it. She began walking down the hallway with a sexy stride.

"Oh yeah, Marsh? By the way, do not tease me. Pay backs a bitch." she told him with a sly grin.

Marshall just stared at her in awe, and man did he learn his lesson. He was left with a frown and a large problem down below. He soon followed after her. She was a conundrum. As soon as he though he had figured her out, she did something to surprise him and prove him wrong. Now soon her fluffy loud sister would be here. He hoped this day would go by quickly.

"I'm here, baby! What is it!?" Cake called as she barged in Marshall's quiet home.

This surprised Marshall, causing him to hiss. Fionna popped around the corner wearing short denim shorts and a light blue v-neck shirt. Marshall soon realized what he was wearing and gulped. He soon flew to the bedroom, and slipped on a pair of jeans and a soft grey organic tee. He walked to the bathroom and ran his hand through his hair, for a tamed messy look. Then he walked out to the call of Fionna.

"Marsh! C'mon. I want to tell her together!" Fionna yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." he called back to the excited bunny with a chuckle.

He sat next to Fionna, grabbing her hand. Cake's eyes were as wide as ever, she was expecting news and was near about to jump out of her fur.

"Alright, Cake. We have an announcement. We are super excited and I wanted you to be the first to know. Thank you for com-" she was cut off by Cake.

"Well spit it out already!" Cake yelled at her expectantly.

Marshall was going to assist his fiancé by taking over, "I asked for her hand in marriage."

"What he said," said Fionna nodding her head in agreement.

Cake sank back into her chair. She swallowed then relaxed. The couple was confused by her reaction until she sprang from her seat and hugged the two.

"Oh sweet babies! I'm gonna be an aunt!" she beamed, backing away from the two to sit back in her chair.

"Well, that was unexpected." Marshall said bluntly.

* * *

_Ending of Chapter 17: Wedding Cake._ Thank you so much for reading! I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been pretty busy with school and junk. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Keep up with the reviewing, you guys are hella awesome.


End file.
